Wild World
by Luluskys
Summary: The Kratt bros are off in the rain forest looking for Tigers when Chris is injured by a creature that he doesn't know of. Chris then turns into a Tiger and has to try survive in the wilderness. He meets another tiger called Kami and together look for the way home. Martin also looks for his brother but also must find a way to return him to normal. What could of attacked Chris & why?
1. Rise and Shine!

**It was a peaceful night, the wind howling faintly, the sound of rustling leaves and the sounds of fluttering wings could be heard in the moon was as bright as the sun itself, gazing down upon us. I shut my eyes and drifted softly to the dream world. I started to dream about my wish and surely it came true, but only here in the dream world. I had a wish where every animal was still here, still standing in their glory and that they were there to touch but sadly that couldn't happen, once they are gone they are... gone. The animals were being tortured in the ways that had lead them to become extinct I couldn't bare it. All the animals in my dream were fading and the world seemed to pass quickly in time, like I was seeing the world evolve. I couldn't stop it, I couldn't control my dream.I saw what people did back then in front of my eyes was too horrific to be reminded of. I wanted to escape this, I wanted to leave this dream or nightmare now! Suddenly all stopped and faded black and I had left the dream world.**

I woke to find myself soaking wet in cold water. Not again. I heard Martin chuckling, leaning against the desk. "Rise and shine Chris!" he said, still laughing. He was now bouncing up and down. I wonder what he is excited about. " Whats all the fuss about Martin and seriously, you did it again?" I said pretty sleepily. Strangely, I was pretty glad he poured that water over me now. "Sorry Chris I was trying for an hour to wake you up, you were harder to wake than Jimmy!" he exclaimed. Your telling me, I was having a heck of a nightmare. "Also we are going to see tigers Today!" said Martin, I could see the eagerness in his eyes alone. He started dragging me across the floor telling me to hurry and that he can't wait. To be honest tigers sound like they would be an adventure and also they are endangered especially the South Chinese tiger sadly though, They have gone extinct in the wild I would be sad if another species of the Tiger left us three are already gone. "Lets see what Tiger we bump into bro!" said Martin. "Jimmy! We're headed to the rain forests of Asia!"he yelled in a happy tune. "You got it." said Jimmy Z, turning the wheel and pressing the buttons."Bro you can stop dragging me now."I told him firmly. Obediently he let go of my arm and I was finally able to stand on two feet. I brushed my shoulders but before I could open my mouth to speak Aviva bumped into the conversation and said, "Guys I thought you might need the buzz bikes so I tuned them up for you. That was great news for the both of us Martin definitely blurted out his thoughts because moments after Aviva said that Martin blurted "Thanks Aviva your the best inventor out there we really needed that!"Aviva beamed at the compliment. "I found a place to land!" mentioned Jimmy Z. I felt my feet feel lighter as we landed, the magic of gravity.


	2. Attacked!

"Here we are!" Exclaimed Martin.

"Come on! Grab your backpack lets get going!" Excitement was running through his veins."I'm coming Martin!" replied Chris who was getting onto his Buzz Bike. Both brothers were racing through the forest in different directions.

~~~MPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't wait to see those Tigers in action! The only problem to get out of the way first is finding them and because there aren't many left, this was going to be a challenge. I contacted Chris to see if he was found any but for some reason I couldn't contact him. I thought I would call the HQ to see if they can contact Chris however they replied that they couldn't get the signal from his Creature , but I think the trees are blocking the signal and that i should try again later.

~~~CPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I better stop for a rest, I'm pretty tired.I'm sure a small cat nap won't hurt. I better check on Martin was strange, there was no signal. I thought that the signal might be faulty. I stopped the buzz bike in a small clearing. I walked a few yards and sat down, I started searching through my back ! My sandwiches!I started to nibble on the first one and ate about half before placing them back where I found them in my back were great snacks. I heard a rustle in the bushes so I stood up and turned around but when I did I felt a great pain in my neck and my vision blacked out. Ouch .

~~~MPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hmm still no signal from Chris I think I better look for him.I told the HQ about it they had no idea either and said that I should go looking for went in a different direction than me so If I go this way i should eventually find him.

There is a clearing hmm... wait.. Over by that tree ,could it be? it's Chris's buzz bike! And wait a second.. There's Chris!

 **Sorry for the short chapters chapter 3 will be much longer I promise! I'm on vacation so I will have plenty of time to write these chapters! CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON**


	3. Anxious and Aid

"Chris! Stop joking around!"I said. I was panicking, I need to get him back to the Tortuga. I tied Chris's buzz bike with rope I eventually found in my backpack. Grabbing my creature pod I contacted HQ to inform them that I had found Chris but something or someone had found him looked unconscious. I placed my brother in front of me and I zoomed to the Tortuga at full speed, carefully avoiding the trees and shrubs. "It's gonna be okay bro you are gonna be on your feet in no time."I whispered.

"Is he okay?"I asked Aviva. I couldn't bare to see my bro like that I need to know who did that to him."For the millionth time, yes!" said Aviva in a irritated way."Guys he is waking up!" yelled Koki. Everyone was racing towards Chris. I wanted to tell him everything.

~~~CPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a great pain in my neck and my vision was blurry until I could make out four figures surrounding me."Huh?"I murmured. I could hear muffled voices, they sounded familiar-very familiar. Immediately, I sat up and recognized the four people surrounding me; they were the team! "Where am I?"I questioned them until I finally could see properly and before they answered something I said "Oh yeah, its the why am I here? One moment I was in the rain forest then now I end up here."I definitely was puzzled because I still do not know what or who made me pass out like ! My neck still hurt badly so I wrapped my hand around it."I can answer that bro, I found you unconscious, I was worried!"Martin answered. Aviva followed "You can say that again, Martin wouldn't stop bugging me about you!"

"Oh,"I said. Knowing my brother, that was the exact reaction I would expect so I wasn't so surprised."Chris why are you wrapping your hand around your neck?"asked Aviva. I gulped. I was afraid of her reaction, in fact I was afraid of my reaction."Because I want to?"I lied, the lie was very obvious though. Aviva grabbed my hand and pulled it off of my neck to reveal the damage that had been done. Everyone gasped and looked at me."What?"I asked.I hoped for an answer since it was apparently impossible to look at your own neck without a mirror.I looked at my hand to see that it was covered in red liquid My best guess what tomato ketchup as a joke because I can't believe it and I won't."Martin is this a prank because it sure isn't funny,"I said firmly.

"No Chris that isn't a prank it is real- oh I can't say it. Your injured, it looks like a bite, recent one too."said Martin, frantic with worry. Aviva ran to Koki."Koki we need the first aid kit."she said. Koki then ran to me with the kit and padded my wound with cotton that had been poured in alcohol. "This might hurt a bit Chris"said Koki, she looked it hurt alright I tried to hold the pain but I had to let it out."Ouch!"I yelled.I haven't noticed Jimmy in a while so I scanned for him.I then saw him in the corner hugging his controller. I had a feeling he would panic. I didn't know that the team cared for me this much.

~~~MPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am glad Chris is still his old self however I am worried that bite on his neck will do something bad. I can't shake the feeling that something is different about him but I guess that's just my imagination I'm just glad he is back and active.I saw Jimmy Z in the corner so I asked him to come up and see Chris and everyone was agreeing and saying that he should even Chris said that its fine and he is totally cool with his condition. "Its just a tiny bite." Chris said, I guess that got Jimmy's courage even offered pizza for Chris to make him feel better.

~~~CPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We all had a good time and it looks like everyone was getting tired."You all should rest now, just look the sun is going down!I think I could go back and look for the tigers with Martin tomorrow,"I said. I hoped that they allow me to go I may be hurt but I am desperate to see tigers. Aviva told me sharply "Sorry Chris with that wound going out there tomorrow would lead to an infection."

I looked down, I was pretty hurt by that."I think you better rest the most Chris,"she continued.

"I can't I just don't feel tired."I it was true I didn't feel tired at all since I was kinda asleep already back in the forest.

"Just try Chris the wound might heal a bit more and maybe just maybe will we allow you to go tomorrow." said Koki, trying to encourage me.I guess I will try.I headed to my sleeping bag and snuggled my attempts, the only thing was: I couldn't sleep.I stood up and walked through the automatic door and started to stroll through the forest.

 **This took me a while but it is finally done.**

 **Just to mention because I forgot too before I updated chapter 2 because i thought it was too short and also**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I hope you enjoyed it and chapter 4 coming soon things will get interesting.**


	4. Stripes of Sights

I ventured not too far from the though I started to feel uneasy and collapsed and my eyes shut, I lost consciousness again.

(Really, just. REALLY?)

 **Back in the Tortuga**

~~~MPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had a good sleep, but I want to sleep more. I groaned. Fine I'm awake."Chris?"I called. He must of had a bad dream again and now I have to wake him with cold water - yippee! rising from my sleeping bag I looked and noticed Chris was gone! Aviva was already up and had also noticed. "I knew he would do this,"she sighed. I knew something was wrong and it just had.

~~~CPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My head hurt a lot. I went to get my creature pod however there was something were my hand and since when did I wear orange? No. Not possible. Now I just think its a dream at some point I'll just wake up and see that it was crazy and totally not real. Am I? "A tiger!" said a familiar voice. Great now Martin just spotted me just great. I am not the sarcastic type but when in a sticky situation (especially one where your the animal and not the adventurer)I seem to get pretty annoyed. I tried yelling to Martin but all that came out was the usual for tigers, growls,roars and the like. This wasn't happening. Yep I'm freaking out so the best thing I did to probably stop this attention was play dead, which is the most silliest thing to do - I noticed."Aviva come quick we actually found one by the Tortuga!"yelled Martin, he looked very excited although I could tell he noticed I was missing. "Wait, it looks hurt!"said Martin he looked pretty worried and my plan had backfired. Aviva came to the entrance towards Martin and saw me too she looked sorry for me. Now everyone in the team had noticed me and worked together to bring me in but found no injuries except for the one that started this although it was bigger however not by much."Hey has anyone found Chris? He would be sad if he missed this!" Martin said he has a worried look and it matched his tone too. Everyone was starting to worry and Koki tried tracking my creature pod which was actually a few feet away from where I collapsed.

To also answer Martin's question I was right in front of him, just to state the obvious. I can't just see them do this because they need to know I'm Chris or they will never know I'm here. I pounced up off the table just when they came back with only my back pack and snatched it off them. I dug through the backpack and found my climbing gear I put my paws around them and looked at them. Martin thought I was playing though, but I know he thinks there is something familiar about me. I raced to his backpack and started to organize it, as usual it was messy.

Now he had a confused look, while Aviva looked at me with eyes that stated 'Aw cutie' then said,"Aw he is organizing your backpack just like Chris!". I guess I will call you Seeker. Bro I already have a name, please realize that this Tiger is your brother in probably the best disguise yet. I wanted to look in a mirror since I didn't know what I actually looked like. I stood in front of a mirror and saw a Siberian Tiger facing at me, or was that me?

I looked like a normal tiger other than the stripes a hint of brown followed by the ears I could make out the letter K in my stripes, at least it came with my initials and a letter C. I had a pink nose and padded feet. To conclude I was a Tiger. The biggest sub-species actually.I felt something I never felt, strong and muscular, in other words Bulky.

"Let's run a blood test to make sure Seeker is healthy,"said Aviva, Jimmy used his extend o' arm and used the syringe on felt just how expected, a pin prick. When they get the results the blood test will reveal me."That's strange," Aviva mumbled. "Seeker's DNA is similar to someone we know."

"Chris!" everyone said in unison.

~~~MPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This can't be! How can Seeker be related to Chris? Is this a coincidence? I asked Seeker if he was actually Chris and the shocking thing was...

he nodded!

 **OK time to stop it there See you soon with chapter 5 Just to note Review I want to see what you guys think I will also add some of your suggestions Thanks seahorse111 about the problem of punctuation and wildkratts30 for your honesty. Remember I'd love to see what you think REVIEW!**


	5. Realization

"H-h-how?!" I said, frantically. There was no way that this was possible.I asked 'Chris' again to see if it was true and yet again, he nodded. I wonder if Aviva can invent something to understand him because I don't believe it. I-i-it's just crazy!

~~~KPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What on earth?! I know people can train apes to talk by pictures and sign language so we can understand them, but I've never seen a snow leopard understand English. I repeat, "What on earth?!".

~~~APOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That is new. I don't understand this. Nobody can actually become something else! It took almost a year to make something that can allow people to have features and powers of animals. I wonder how long it would take to make something that enables someone to become an animal. This is just very shocking indeed I wonder if all this time before the blood test Chris was actually trying to prove that it was him ether way I think he finally succeeded or we did.

~~~JPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All I can say is: "This is freaky!" . Maybe I should stop being afraid. I just don't trust that animal, one moment its tame the next, it is ferocious! That's what I think, just look at those big claws.

 **author: That is Jimmy alright.**

I carry on to hide behind a potted plant.I know it is silly but I think I am safe here.

"Let me talk to him," said Aviva. She is definitely braver than me, however I don't want to confess. Tigers are one of the biggest cats in the world! I totally don't want to tangle with him.

~~~CPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the looks of everyone's reaction (Including my brother's) no-one seemed to believe me. I feel very down by that because I thought They knew me better than this, I wish I was myself again. "I do," whispered Aviva into my ear. It was like she read my mind, I am glad someone believes me. I nudge my head against her and do the most peaceful sound I could do. Martin comes towards Aviva and kneels by me."I believe it's Chris too despite my negative thoughts, "he confessed. At last they knew. Eventually everyone came close and ruffled me and played with me and we managed to get Jimmy, once again to come over by me coming to him. I think he got scared of animals like me the time a crocodile and an alligator fought in the Tortuga and he was in the middle of it. It was funny and scary at the same time. Other than that we had a long and fun day but also a confusing one. Me and Martin sat on the roof in front of the setting sun in all it's glory.

It was silent and beautiful. Nothing to disturb us. "Chris, I promise I will find a way to change you back," Martin murmured. I turned to face him, and saw a tear in his eye. I hugged him. He chuckled and said playfully, "Cut it out Chris!" still chuckling.

~~~MPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I won't let anything bad happen to you bro, I promise. I couldn't hold back my tears. When I turned my head to see Chris again, he was fast asleep. "Goodnight Chris," I whispered...

I turned to see the now darkened sky.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW I WILL BE MAKING CHAPTER 6 SOON AND ALSO TRY FIX MISTAKES IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS (** ** _AKA Punctuaction)_** ****


	6. Tiger on the Loose!

~~~C.P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nothing like a good, deep sleep. Something even better would be leaping in the tree tops in the early morning. I leap for a tree but then fall straight down like a big rock in a fish tank. Luckily I grab a branch and dangle in the air. the only bit unlucky is getting down. I forgot, tigers can't climb! They may be good in water but no good on trees.

 _ **a few minutes later...**_

At last I am down from that tree but I still want to try if tigers can climb,however no good at it.

 ** _several attempts later..._**

Almost...got..it! " Chris? What are you doing? You know tigers can't climb," interrupted Martin, who had just come out of the Tortuga. I missed the branch and come falling down and land right on top of Martin. Ouch that's gonna hurt. " You mind getting off me? " said a weird voice under me. Obediently, I get off and find a pretty squished Martin. I definitely had to make up for it and I had a bad feeling about what Martin had in store for me. " Brother, do you mind doing me a favor? " he said in a evil tone. Double uh oh.

" Woo hoo! " he cried. I've heard of piggy back rides, riding horses and bulls but never riding tigers! I was like a kids ride but for real. This was not what I had in mind. Suddenly Koki came, in her pajamas and looked at what we were doing. She yelled, " What on earth are you doing Martin? Yelling 'Woo hoo' at five in the morning?! Why would you use Chris as your fair ground ride either?! " . Martin went up to her (and thankfully off my back) and started to argue.

I wanted to explore in the wild because we never got a chance, thanks to the recent events. So I went alone into the thick foliage. I traveled for some time until I couldn't shake the feeling something was watching me. I turned and caught a female tiger staring right into my eyes. "Who are you?" I asked, (obviously tiger) . She replied, " I'm Kami and I saw what that human was doing I'm actually glad you got away."

How could she say that about Martin and oh no! I don't even know where the Tortuga is anymore! " It is nice to meet you Kami and that human is my brother, " I told her, with a serious tone because I wasn't kidding. "How?" she asked.

 _ **a few minutes of explaining...**_

"Oh, I didn't know that, I've heard of this legend but surely it isn't true because it is just a fairy tale that my mother made up," said Kami.

" Anyways, have you seen a big turquoise turtle anywhere? " I asked because I really needed directions. "No I can't help you there. I don't remember myself," she answered.

~~~M.P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Come on, Koki! It was only fun." I said frustrated.

" The only fun you cause is trouble and you could of hurt Chris! " she replied in an angry tone.

"Koki he fell on me from a high height! " I answered.

" Guys have you seen Chris anywhere? " said Aviva, who was rubbing her eyes sleepily.

" Chris! " I yell. I forgot about him. Me and the girls run out to find him gone! Oh no.

" This is my fault, I shouldn't of left him alone! " I said feeling guilty.

" No it is my fault, if I hadn't argued with you, you wouldn't of left Chris alone. " said Koki she was now feeling guilty too.

 _ **meanwhile...**_

~~~C.P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me and Kami were strolling together out in the forest, looking for the Tortuga. I kinda liked her, a lot. I'm just glad that she understands me and how I feel. We crossed a waterfall but also pushing each other around in the water. I also caught her a snack. I felt sorry for the fish but it was natures way and I could do nothing about it. I just had to accept it. We also were messing with the trees, both trying to grab a branch before falling back to earth. It was the most fun I ever had being a tiger.

 ** _THANKS for reading! Remember review!_**

 ** _NO there will be no 'LOVEY DOVEY' business involved because I am not that person and it never included lovey dovey in the cartoon anyway. Although that would be pretty funny (and not to mention weird) to include. Anyways_** ** _Chapter 7_** ** _on the way!_**


	7. The Past

~~~C.P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Chris, thanks for letting me come with you, although we are regularly solitary animals, " said Kami in a happy tone. "I'm sorry I couldn't find the Tortuga." I smiled, however it wasn't a full smile because it was now sunset and he had to sleep in the wilderness. " That's alright Kami, you tried. Anyways I think we must sleep in this clearing up ahead, the sun is setting." I said sleepily, letting out a ferocious yawn.

Kami was a pretty tiger, a white tiger in fact. It is strange that she is even here, she could be spotted easily. I must know her past, maybe one of our neighborhood villains are up to no good. Whatever it is I must help her as she has tried to help me and how she has been very calm towards the situation. Kami as recently said was a white tiger. She had crystal blue eyes and a bright pink nose. She was as white as the snow and had a beautiful pattern on her fore head. No wonder people would be after her, she was magnificent.

" So Kami, can you tell me about your past? " I asked, while setting up a comfortable spot in the grass. " Well, I lived in the snowy region and lived with my family. I was a cub in the snow. My mother would call me snowflake because of the time I caught a snowflake at the tip of my nose. My brother Kamo was a hilarious one, me and him made a small hole in the ground and called it the hideout. He once fell in a deep part of snow while making it. When he got out we were both laughing our heads off!" she began, giggling at the last part. Then she continued, "One fateful night my mom was hunting when I heard gun shots me and my brother hid in the hideout. A bunch of humans came towards the den with metallic weapons my mother called guns. I saw my mother face off the humans but they used their weapons and she fell to the ground will blood oozing out swiftly. She yelled to me and Kamo to run away as fast as we could. Me and Kamo ran, with the humans on out tails. We then hid until the humans past on. Then weeks later when we had arrived in this forest he got captured and I never saw Kamo or my mother again." Kami finished.

I had finished making the beds but had listened the entire time. What I had just heard was so touching. How could people just drive the tigers out of their habitats like that? Why! I started to feel the burning flame of anger. " I can't believe that people would do that! " I yelled. My eyes hot red. I let it all pass and sighed. I felt a tear run down my cheek and a paw on my shoulder. " Hush, it's okay, " said a calm voice. I felt better. Then we both fell asleep in the soft grass.

~~~M.P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Any luck?" I said, worrying about what could of happened to Chris while he was gone.

" No, " replied Koki, feeling worse than ever.

" I think I found something! " said Aviva, she as bouncing up and down on her hover chair.

Both me and Koki raced to Aviva and saw a bunch of tigers scattered across the radar.

" We are just above a tiger frenzy! " squealed Aviva. " I think we have found them! "

We all went down and started to search, except Jimmy who was too scared. **(typical jimmy)**

 _ **a few hours** **later...**_

No luck, none of the tigers was Chris, not even one that looked very much like him. It was now night time and it would be even more difficult in the dark. I just hope Chris is having better luck than we are... where ever he is...

 ** _IK ITS A SHORT CHAPTER DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!_**

 ** _I had no time yesterday because I was busy on other things. More updates soon!_**

 ** _Chris: you better update soon and if you do any funny business..._**

 ** _Lulu: I will if you don't shut up_**

 ** _Martin: I'm coming!_**

 ** _Chris: *Throws backpack in the deep forest*_**

 ** _Lulu: ._. Wat._**

 ** _Martin: My backpack! *runs after it*_**

 ** _Chris: Bingo._**

 ** _Lulu: K. What is going on?_**

 ** _Chris: UPDATE!_**

 ** _Lulu: no._**

 ** _Chris: do it now! Please or I whack you with whip._**

 ** _Lulu: I'm not at the circus._**

 ** _Chris: *Whips*_**

 ** _Lulu: Ahh! I need to get out of here!_**

 ** _Chris: Come back I'm not done!_**

 ** _Lulu: When I grab that whip from your hands your gonna get a beating!_**

 ** _Chris: Like that will ever happen_**

 ** _Lulu: *grabs whip*_**

 ** _Chris: Uh oh._**

 ** _Lulu: *Whips and chases after him*_**

 ** _Chris: Ahh!_**

 ** _Martin: *Panting* What I miss?_**

 ** _Kami: Now that lulu is gone I can say it!_**

 ** _Kami: Updates soo-_**

 ** _Lulu: Kami don't you dare!_**

 ** _Kami: Dang it._**

 ** _XD REVIEW PWEASE!_**


	8. Getting somewhere

_**Lulu: sorry for a very long wait, I have been very busy with life lately but now I'm back and ready to write.**_

 ** _Chris: At last!_**

 ** _Martin: Oh goody_**

 ** _Kami: I wanna see it now!_**

 ** _Lulu: K, well here it is!_**

 ** _Thanks for waiting and drop a review on how it went! I appreciate it!_**

~~~C.P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke from a really great smell. I opened my eyes and saw a piece of raw meat in front of me, then saw Kami dealing with more of it. " Breakfast is served! " she said cheerfully. I had never tried raw meat before, mostly because it is highly dangerous to people. It would even kill people. " Thanks Kami, however I don't like raw meat, " I said, trying to be as respectful as I could. " I bet you haven't tried it, " Kami protested. " Yes, I haven't. It is because to people, it is highly dangerous and can even kill people. " I said truthfully. " But to us tigers it is really delicious and you are a tiger now so I believe that you should taste things like how we do. " she replied. I sniffed the meat and grabbed it with my paw. I did smell very good. I bit into it and surprisingly, the taste was amazing! " That was delicious! " I cried like if good luck had just struck me. For the next hour we were eating and talking.

" So you actually did that? " Kami said in surprise. " Yep! " I said proudly. I was telling her the adventure of when my power suit malfunctioned into a Tasmanian Devil. " This Zach guy seems very nasty and to be honest, hilarious." said Kami, chuckling . I wonder where Zach is though. " I hope Zach won't be here, " I said, a little worried. " I bet he is, " said Kami in a teasing way. " If he was, I'm a turtle," I said sarcastically, although Martin is normally the sarcastic one. " Speaking of turtles we better get going and find your ship! " Kami mentioned. I nodded in agreement.

 _ **in Zach's jet... (Didn't see that one coming)**_

~~~Third person~~~~~~~~~

" Zach bots! " yelled Zach. " I need a chocolate milkshake, " he whined. He wondered what animal bot he should make but also wanted to stop the ' Wild Rats ' from ruining his plan. He thought of trying to get a big cat again. But which one? The 'Wild Rats' already spoiled his plan for A jaguar but he still wanted a big cat robot. While thinking about it, he heard a beep from his Zach bot holding a milkshake in it's pincers. " Just in time, " he said sarcastically and rudely, snatching the milkshake from his bot. He then thought of spying on the 'Wild Rats' for more ideas. The screen came on showing the inside of the Tortuga and the team talking, he then tapped on the audio button and heard this...

" We need to find Chris! " said Martin angrily, which he rarely was. " I'm sorry Martin but I don't think we will find him, we have looked every where! " said Koki, frustrated about the whole thing. " Guys stop arguing we will just look for more tigers I'm sure he will be there somewhere. Where else could he be? " said Aviva, trying her best to stop the argument. Zach paused.

He re-winded and repeated the lines. " That is good to hear, thanks for telling me Wild Rats, " he thought. He then played for more footage. He then hit an idea. " Tigers! " he stated. He looked up tigers on his computer and found out that they were powerful and strong creatures, but he hated that they were orange. "Is there any other colors of them?" he asked. " Affirmative, " said his computer, showing a picture of a white tiger. "Huh, " he said. " I guess they are better than orange."

Suddenly his computer showed a picture of a reddish colored tiger. Zach raised his brow. " Tigers also come in different shades to, " spoke the computer. " I want a big red one and a few white ones! "said Zach proudly. He asked, " Where do they live? " His computer answered, " White tigers are found in China and India, other tigers live in Russia and parts of southeast Asia." Fantastic! He could find plenty of tigers there! His computer then gave him a piece of paper with info, and it stated that White tigers are rare because they are actually supposed to be orange however they have a genetic defect that prevents it from happening. " That's even better news! " cried Zach. The more rare the more valuable. " Zach bots! " the evil man yelled. " We are going to A-a-a..." he was cut off by his computer, "Asia," it stated. " Shut up! " Zach screamed.

 ** _back in the Tortuga..._**

~~~M.P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat down, almost crying. What to do? It has been an entire day and still no Chris. My thoughts were interrupted by Koki. " I found more tigers! " she yelled excitedly. It was so sudden that Jimmy fell of his chair with his pizza flying in the air and landing on Aviva's face. " Really? " I asked, I then became excited. I'm sure that this time Chris will be here!

 _ **back to Chris...**_

~~~C.P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope we are close I thought. " We're close! " said Kami excitedly. Wow. " I can hear them this way! " said Kami. I can't believe we found them, I thought. I want to know more about Kami before I get hugged to death. " Kami, " I said. " Yeah?" she replied. " Can you tell me more about you?" I asked. She stopped moving and turned to face me. " Alright," she answered. " I lived in the mountains and I've heard that I'm white because of genetic defect. My whole family was white because of it. People believe that it is rare and it is true. I've also heard that I'm a Bengal Tiger. I lived in China and now that I have run away from home I have no idea where I am. Shall we continue to look for your team? After we get there I might try to find a way to return you to normal. " I looked at her and knew she wanted to try help me and told all she knew. I didn't argue with her so I nodded and was ready to continue.

Suddenly she stopped once again. " It is them, I believe they have found us and we have found them, " she said. A bunch of people came through and I recognized them immediately. " Are any of you Chris? " Martin asked. " Nod, " Kami said. I did what she said and nodded. "Yes! we found him! " the team cried. " One last check, " said Aviva. "A dirty gold pair of eyes, check. The patterns, check. The colors, check. I can confirm this is Chris! "

"What about this other tiger? " Koki asked. Everyone's eyes were on Kami and I didn't know what to do. " Maybe we can bring her with us for a bit to keep Chris company. " said Aviva. " Magnifico! " "Magnifi what now?" Kami said, puzzled. To the team it came as a grunt that sounds as if confused. Both of us went happily to the Tortuga. " Chris what was she saying? " Kami asked. " I have no idea, she was speaking Spanish, her second language, " I replied.  
"People have two languages now?!" she said shocked. " Eh... more than that... over 100 actually, " I told her. Now I wish I hadn't. " Why is the world so confusing to us creatures," she asked, rhetorically.

 _ **Lulu: Thanks for the patience. I wanted to make this longer but I have to do life business soon (pretty much going somewhere) and I shall be updating soon and not 3 days later. I hope.**_

 _ **Chris: Aw we heard that. 3 days is too long the suspense will destroy the planet.**_

 _ **Lulu: Well sorry! (sarcastic) I have unexpected stuff and its called life. Deal with it.**_

 _ **Martin: I can't wait, I'll go insane!**_

 _ **Lulu: If that happens I'll change my plans for the next chapter...**_

 _ **Both in unison: NO!**_

 _ **Kami: At last this is getting interesting...**_

 _ **Lulu: agreed.**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW! XD**_


	9. Tiger Powers!

_**Lulu: Once again I am back! And just to tell you something I have been thinking and I think I should add an O.C for every story I write. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think, yes or no? It has taken a while due to the fact that I have been gone the entire day and had absolutely no time to write. Another downside is that i am getting really really tired of having to write at night (Brazil) no matter, I'm here now and here is the next bit of Wild World Enjoy!**_

* * *

~~~K.P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Apparently there is more to humans than I thought. Fascinating. I do keep my word and I believe there is a way I can return Chris to normal, however it will be hard to do so. Those creatures, described by Chris are what I call dream worms, apparently they scramble D.N.A to match it with the animal one desires to find and can be any species at random. I do not know how rare they are, where they thrive or what they look like but one thing I do know is that they are not supposed to be here. I thought that they were just a myth but I guess the rumors were true and now I don't know how to solve this problem. That human is counting on me and I need to try seek one out. Maybe just maybe will we get to discover the dream worm and find the cure in their nest. the myth says that the dream worm's nest contains something similar to a bee's nest, the honey they produce _**(Lulu: Yes, I'm serious, it is honey)**_ will rid of all side effects and return the D.N.A to normal. I was interrupted by Chris, who came running towards me. " Hey now that we are here can we do the plan? " he said eagerly. " Whoa not so fast! We need the team's help if we want to do it but how? " I told him. I was thinking of a way when Chris had already found out how. " How about we write to them? " he questioned. What is write? I asked him the question.

 _ **after a while of explaining later...**_

We finally got a great plan. I sneaked in and grabbed paper and a pen, whatever than is, and gave it to Chris. He began to write and when it was finished it read: ' Please help. We have a plan to return this mess back to normal. Try make an invention that translate animal language into English. We will tell you the rest, if you manage to succeed. '

It was a fine piece of work and when we finally got the message through, everyone was at work, well almost everyone. Jimmy was in the cockpit ( as I have recently learned) sleeping with a huge pile of pizza on top of him. Typical.

~~~M.P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't believe that we finally have a solution! I wonder if I can get Tiger powers then I can join my bro and help him and us to get him back to normal. "Aviva! " I exclaimed. " Do you think you can add Tiger powers to the list? " . She froze, and turned to me. " Maybe, if you can grab info about em then I can make it and we have some right outside, " she said. I ran right outside to greet them.

~~~C.P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was about to take a nap when I noticed Kami scratching a tree trunk. " what you up to Kami I asked. She turned and said, "Marking my territory and I think around the Tortuga will be ok. " she answered. I stood there and saw here climbing. Wait we could climb all along? " Kami we could climb all along? " I asked, confused. " Yeah, we can climb easily but it takes practice and the only trouble is getting down and our weight can break the branches. " she said, hopping cautiously through the foliage. I turned to find Martin who had just been recording the whole thing. he started to follow Kami, I did too. We ended up seeing her pee to mark her territory and believe me, it works. It was a really horrible smell.

~~~M.P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

This footage is great and wait. I sniff the air. That- that smells like buttered popcorn! I took a scan too on the tiger and found out something cool! I used my creature pod to contact Aviva and she answered. " Aviva, I found out that the tiger's pee, like other animals, keeps other tigers away but it smells like buttered popcorn! Look at this scan, tigers have round pupils unlike domestic cats. That is because we know domestic cats are nocturnal however the tiger is not. Look at this, the tiger's night vision is six times better than ours! Also due to gene defect, tigers can be white and can also have blue eyes because these genes are linked so is the gene for boss-eyes and cross-eyes. " I explained as I looked into the scan I had captured. "Fascinating, this could help with both things." Came a reply. I looked back to see more interesting info.

~~~K.P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had finished marking my territory and I was ready. " Chris, I have to tell you something, only males can overlap female territory. They normally do so to mate, thought I'd tell you so you know." I said. " Ok I guess Martin already found out," he replied as he turned to face him.

~~~M.P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Oh yeah! Only males can overlap female territory and the same with the other way round. Tigers only roar when they are communicating from far distances. " I informed Aviva. The white tiger was now hunting and wow! already caught a deer! " Also tigers have huge strong claws and are really muscular, one swipe can break a bear's skull! " I said. " Males, unlike lions, like to let the females and cubs feast first on the fresh kill before they eat. " I looked and saw both tigers have shut their eyes. It reminded him, " What are they doing? " asked Aviva. " They are happy so they feel no danger, so they close their eyes to show this and to show that they are in no danger, " I told her. "Wait look at those legs go!" I cried, filming both of them leaping so far. " Wow that's six meters!" said Koki, who seemed to be impressed. " And they can imitate animals to lure in prey, I just realized that was how she caught that deer. " I said, pretty stunned. " By the way they have great memory too, 30 times better than us. " I finished. A few moments later I heard Aviva say, " Finished! " and then a disc appeared in front of me, I felt the adrenaline through my body. I grabbed the disc and placed my hand on Chris, pressing the activation button and a flash of blue surrounded me. I then looked at myself and I felt epic! I felt so strong, yet heavy. I tried my claws and just like the Florida panther, they came retractable! I leaped and made it as far as a tiger would normally go. Only one word, **amazing**!

I was really furry and had a bit of a mane, that's probably because Chris was a Siberian tiger, I was Light blue (wait what?) With black stripes. My vision was great, it was colored like ours! To top off I was huge! I even tried the teeth add on, it looked so cool and powerful too. The only mystery was, why am I light blue? " Oh I also added the genetic defects too, its uncommon but when you activate you will either be Orange with dark blue stripes or how you are now, " answered Aviva. That was awesome, just like the Jaguar it adds a few different colors!

 _ **in Zach's jet... (oh no more trouble is on the way.)**_

~~~~ _Third person~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

" Zach bots! " Zach screeched. " Go out there and find as may tigers as you can but only collect the most red colored tiger and a bunch of white tigers! NOW! " The robots beeped and went hovering at a fast pace out of the jet. " Ha ha ha, when I get my big cats, I will use them to destroy the 'Wild Rats' ! " Zach says in an insane cackle.

* * *

 _ **Lulu: What if Zach gets his hands on Chris and Kami? What if he succeeds to capture the tigers? What is the most reddest tiger in the woods?**_

 _ **Find out soon!**_

 _ **Kami: Good one, you left us hanging.**_

 _ **Lulu: thanks.**_

 _ **Kami: I was sarcastic.**_

 _ **Lulu: Then I will change the next chapter**_

 _ **Kami: Not gonna fall for it.**_

 _ **Lulu: Ok ok but I also want to see how this one ends.**_

 _ **Kami: But you already know!**_

 _ **Lulu: Actually I don't, I just make it up along the way.**_

 _ **Kami: Oh and how did you come up with that?**_

 _ **Lulu: I thought of doing it when my dad made up a story of Sir Mickle of Muck and Sir Pickle of Lower Muck and the triangular table.**_

 _ **Kami: your making that up.**_

 _ **Lulu: Nope my Dad made it up. True story.**_

 _ **Kami: Really? Who on earth will make up such names?**_

 _ **Lulu: My dad.**_

 _ **Kami: Your just trolling me now.**_

 _ **Lulu: You don't say.**_

 _ **Kami: K I'm out.**_

 _ **Lulu: And that folks is how to troll your characters.**_

 _ **Kami: I heard that!**_

 _ **Martin: What I miss?**_

 _ **Lulu: Nothing (troll face)**_

* * *

 _ **REVIEW PLZ!**_


	10. Trouble for Tigers

**_Lulu: I'm ready to introduce chapter 10! I am sorry for a long wait, as I have told you I go on all day trips most of the time and by the time I get back, it is late at night. Sorry about the inconvenience._**

* * *

~~~M.P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was, for the last hour, messing about with these new powers. Chris wanted to have a piggy back ride but he was so heavy! so I ended up falling straight to the floor. Both of them seemed to be laughing, so I joined in too.

 _ **Lulu: little do they know that Zach is lurking around.**_

 ** _Kami: I thought you said that you would stop barging into the story!_**

 ** _Lulu: This is my story and I can do what ever I want, also I didn't promise to_**

 ** _Kami: You did, after you finished writing chapter 9!_**

 ** _Lulu: Shut up :3_**

~~~Third person~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nearby, a Zachbot was scanning for tigers, it had already discovered 12 tigers however none was red enough for it's master. It peaked through the hedge, spotting a white tiger and another tiger, with it's instructed enemy. It scanned both and both were what it's master would want. So while Martin was still chuckling it came out of the bush with it's group and grabbed the two tigers in which they could not move. Martin turned back devastated, and used his powers to try destroy the Zachbot which was holding the tigers, one of which was his brother. Both tigers tried to tangle with the Zachbots, however with no avail, the grip just became tighter. The white tiger yelped in pain as it struggled to be free. Martin leaped onto one of the Zachbots, thus dragging it down but the tigers still where held hostage with the rest. He looked up and saw the Zachbots flying away with his brother. He had determination in his eyes and he knew, he could get him back from Zach.

~~~C.P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~

" What is the meaning of this?! " Kami cried. I told her that Zach is up to no good again and that he is gonna use us in his next invention of his! " No , I am a wild tiger, I refuse to be used in a evil inventor's invention! " she said angrily. " Kami I can tell you what he will do to us if he manages to get his hands on us, if will stop complaining! " I yelled in an attempt to get her attention and it worked. She looked at me with full attention, with worry in her eyes. " What will he do? " she asked. " Mostly, he would control you, I've seen it happen to the other animals, luckily me and Martin saved them from Zach's grips, " I began. She stared at me, shocked and disbelief. " No, I will not be a mindless slave! " she exclaimed, part of her was scared and the other angry. " He uses a helmet to do it, whatever you do don't let his bots put it on you. I have a feeling, we are not the only ones he wants. " I finished.

 ** _Back in Zach's jet..._**

~~~Third person~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Show me the kitties! " yelled Zach, who was excited. The Zachbots brought forth the two tigers they had found in the woods. Zach's smile widens, " Oh goody! These will do! I think I have enough of these tigers for my army, I will finally rid of those ' Wild rats'! " he said before he cackled evilly. " It's Wild Kratts! " the tiger exclaimed but sadly all that came out was an aggressive roar. " You will be my prize! " Zach said before pointing at the tiger. " I will armor you up first! I want to see how majestic I look riding you! " Zach bragged. The Zachbots carried the white tiger over to a cage, which was lined among the ton of other cages, containing a multitude of other tigers.

~~~C.P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kami! " I yelled at the top of my lungs. " Chris! " cried Kami, who was now a caged tiger. I struggled to get out of the Zachbot's agonizing grip as it began to drag me away, I tried to look at Kami for as long as I can but sadly she went out of sight. The wretched bots locked me to the floor. Then brought over the armor, Zach was willing to use for his tiger army. I tried thoroughly to get out of the thick chains, however I couldn't break through. I gnawed on them with my jaws, hoping for a way out but sadly my ticket out was miles away. I felt, helpless. They adjusted the armor onto me. I looked down, there was no escape from it. Then I couldn't control myself anymore and I knew that they had done it, it was my last thought before I was doing instructions from Zach.

~~~K.P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"NO! " I yelled, " No, no, no, no! " I can't believe that this happened! I hit the metal bars repeatedly, all I managed to do was a scratch. I knocked myself against the cage, then I stumbled down to the floor inside the cage and hit my head hard. My vision faded and eventually went black, I heard mumbles from the other tigers, I could only make out one saying, 'poor girl, I wish we could all get out of here.' All sounds left me and all there was but silence and emptiness...

* * *

 _ **Lulu: thanks for reading! I sadly will not be active for a while tomorrow but I will try be faster than usual!**_

 _ **Martin: You better! I am running out of popcorn!**_

 _ **Chris: Wow dramatic ending!**_

 _ **Kami: Ohhh! I can't wait for the next one!**_

 _ **Lulu: All in good time!**_

 _ **Lulu: Oh and btw THE END IS NEAR...**_

 _ **All in unison: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _ **Lulu: I'm joking.**_

 ** _All: *Sigh in relief*_**

 ** _Lulu: Not. (troll face)_**

 ** _All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

 ** _Lulu: Cya in da next chapter_**


	11. The Plot

~~~M.P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I panted in exhaustion. There was no way I could catch up to those bots. I had, once again, lost my brother. Not only that but Zach got away with a real tiger. Who knows what he will use them for? I called in through my creature pod. " We have a... real problem! " I stated, still panting. " What is it MK? " Aviva asked. " Zach has got Chris and our tiger friend! " I said, a little upset. " No. Zach, here? What. Why? When? " Aviva, struggled to form her words. " When Zach is around that always means trouble, and we all know tigers are strong animals, concluding that something bad is brewing, " Koki said, firmly. " Who knows what he will do? "

I gulped hard. Koki was right. If Zach is here and he has got the tigers, that could only mean trouble. We NEED to rescue them. That was all I thought about. " Guys we need to rescue them! " I said in a serious voice. " Who knows what Zach will do this time?! " The rest of the team seemed to agree and told me to come back to the Tortuga to formulate a plan.

 **in the depths of Zach's jet...**

~~~C.P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~

I was locked in a black space. I called out for the team, for Kami, but all I heard was an echo. sat on my knees, a tear ran down my cheek. I hated being alone. At the moment my body was being used for all of Zach's evil schemes. Me. My conscious, was trapped and locked away from my body. I needed light so I looked up and took a look at what Zach was doing. I then made a mistake. I was horrified by what I saw

. Me, well my body was walking towards the tiger cages, to find that one had fell. I saw Kami in there, bleeding. Her fur now coated red in blood, her body limp. My heart broke. No, she can't die! I then heard her voice. ' I am not dead, but I will sacrifice anything to get you back.' then I heard nothing again. ' Kami? ' I asked. No reply. I just hope that she is alive. I was then locked up again in the black void. Only to break out again to hear, " Eww blood! Zachbots! Fix the big cat thingy! I need lots, all ready to go, not sleeping! " Zach yelled infuriated. I watched as the bots turned to cage upright and shook Kami back and forth. I felt sorry for her.

Suddenly her eyes opened, revealing her beautiful crystal blue eyes. But right after she opened them, she was dunked in a bath tub, scrubbed and soaked. When things couldn't of gotten more painful they scrubbed on her wound, where she let out a roar in pain. The other tigers hid in there cages, some turning away, in fright and some looked out of the bars in pitiful looks. I couldn't bare to see it. While Zach just smirked. After the bad bath, the bots dried her but after that forceful blow her fur puffed up, she looked very irritated. Then carelessly they shoved her into the cage and shut the door. I wanted to cry, seeing her look.

She just stared at the ground with no emotion. She didn't move. Her cheeks wet and tear stained. I could hear her mumbling, " No. " She then turned to see my body, carrying the evil man. I saw here yelling, at the man. Knocking against the cage, tossing it to it's side. Eventually she gave up and sat down. Crying heavily. That was the moment I felt anger get over me.

I got back into my body and tried to control it. I broke through the control and tossed Zach off my back I ran towards the cage yelling, " Kami! " but after that I lost my body and I was kicked out. " Chris! " she said, a little too late because Zach was holding is controller and he said, " Machine power is better than Animal power! " This gave me memories of when he was using the Black Rhinos as bulldozers. It was a point we proved him wrong. But I don't think I can this time. I believe it is all over. Until I remembered, Martin!

I looked at Zach, he was planning an attack on the crew! The least I could do was spy on him. " We will surround them first and thanks for Blue boy, he has lead us right to the Tortuga! We will then charge and sneak in, before we destroy them, I will have a word with them! Muhahahha! " he said, in his usual, annoying voice. I knew Zach was impatient so I hoped the team would hurry!

 **In the Tortuga...**

~~~Third Person~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" So whats the plan? " Martin questioned. " I think that we can sneak in and find the tigers, we can release them. We will need to be careful of the Zachbots so using tiger strength, we can take them out. Chris's power suit is still here so I think that one of us will help you. " explained Aviva. " I'm not going! " yelled Jimmy, who was cuddling his controller and shivering in fear. " Heads or Tails, " said Koki. " Heads," said Aviva. " Tails, " said Koki, who flipped the coin. It landed on heads. " Every time! " yelled Aviva in frustration. " Pure luck, " giggled Koki. Martin just rolled his eyes but froze at the entrance. " Guys, how can we activate when Zach took the tigers?" Martin asked. " I have a piece of fur from Chris. " said Aviva, waving a bag with a piece of fur inside. They both touched the fur and pressed the activation button.

A flash of blue and violet spread across the room then revealed the pair in a white tiger power suit. " Well that, is pure luck, " said Koki. " I never thought that my tiger powers was so strong! " Aviva exclaimed. " White tiger power, again? " said Martin, confused. " As I said earlier, it is just a chance, " chuckled Aviva.

 **near the Tortuga...**

" Zachbots! " Yelled Zach. " Land this plane and armor up the cats. That hurt one is special, armor it and place it by me! " The bots beeped and zoomed off. The plane landed in a clearing and all the tigers marched out to their positions. Zach had a smirk on his face as he left the plane and rode his 'personal' tiger to the top of the circle. He then said, " Charge! " and all the tigers ran forward.

* * *

 ** _Lulu: At last! Time to write!_**

 ** _Chris: What took so long!_**

 ** _Martin: Yeah?_**

 ** _Lulu: Well let's see... I was out for the whole day today, and the day before that and the day before that with getting only 5 hours of sleep each night and the fact that I was busy on other aspects and..._**

 ** _Kami: We get it! MAKE CHAPTER 12 NOW! :C_**

 ** _Lulu: Ok I guess I will make a head start and THIS TIME BECAUSE EVERY TIME I NEVER GET A CHANCE! I will FINISH EARLY!_**

 ** _Chris: Dramatic much?_**

 ** _Lulu: I still have that whip you know. Plus you don't want a delay because chapter 12 is very interesting so will chapter 13..._**

 ** _Martin: Fine but in the story things are getting tight :O_**

 ** _Kami: Yep._**

 ** _Lulu: Well that's because we have reached the MOST EXCITING BIT haven't we? *said sweetly*_**

 ** _Kami: *Looks at lulu with a strange look*_**

 ** _Lulu: Anyway guys LEAVE A REVIEW AND PLEASE FAVORITE IF YOU ARE ENJOYING SO FAR, IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!_**

 ** _Chris: Oh no the Drama Queen is in the house!_**

 ** _Lulu: Oh it is whip time for you mister! *chases Chris with whip*_**

 ** _Kami: Well bye guys XD What is wrong here?_**

 ** _Martin: The insane behavior._**

 ** _THAT COMMON SENSE THOUGH!_**

 ** _Bye!_**


	12. Magic Mystery

_**Lulu: You better be happy I made more chapters in one night :C**_

 _ **Lulu: It is tiring work you know?**_

* * *

~~~M.P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me and Aviva stepped outdoors to see a bunch of armored tigers racing towards us! " Zach! " yelled Aviva bitterly. " We can't hurt the tigers! " I mentioned. " I know but I don't think you want to see this, " Aviva said a little worried as she stepped back.

I looked forward, my whole body froze, Zach, was riding on Chris's back! It reminded me of when I was taking a back ride. When I lost him. Now it has again and this time Zach has him. Hatred filled my thoughts. " It is all my fault, " I cried stamping the ground. " For what? " asked Aviva? Before I could answer Koki yelled, " Look we are about to be ripped to pieces by a bunch of tigers! " We both then focused on the situation at hand. We were surrounded. " No place to go! " I exclaimed. " Get us in and go into lock down mode! " shouted Aviva. We both ran inside and the doors and entrances closed.

" Not so fast! " yelled Zach. Big metal claws teared through the main door and in came charging Zach and a bunch of tigers. Jimmy screamed and hid in with the others, still with his controller. " You Wild Rats have bugged me for _too_ long... " said Zach. " It's Wild Kratts! " I yelled. " Calm down Blue boy, where is Green guy you better not be planning a secret attack, " he continued. I froze. I didn't want to tell him. " What is the trouble Blue boy? Are you _scared_? " teased Zach. " You won't find him! " yelled Aviva, trying to swipe him with her tiger claws. " You better not do that Miss smarty pants, " said Zach. " Why? Then Zach? " Aviva said bitterly. " Or I will let these tigers shred you to pieces, " he threatened. She stood back. " Now Blue boy tell me where your stinking brother is! " yelled Zach. " Never! " I replied. Swiping at Zach will full force, I missed by inches. " You want a fight you got it! " Zach yelled.

He got off Chris and pressed a button. Chris then Lunged at me and held me to ground. He then lifted his paw and swiped my arm. I cried in pain. He repeated on the other arm and then dug his claws into that arm. Tears fell from my eyes. I closed them tight.

~~~C.P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~

What have I done? I broke through Zach's control completely and stood back and saw Martin crying in agony. Aviva pushed me aside to help him. " Finish him! " yelled Zach continuously pressing the button. I cried and tried to help him. Aviva looked at me and saw I wasn't attacking them. I licked Martin's wounds. But that didn't impress Zach. " Full power! " he yelled. turning a dial. I could feel Zach trying to take over but this time no. I will not let him! He tried to hurt my brother! And for that he will pay! My tiger instinct was the one who took over and I lunged for Zach. Only to fall into the arms of Zachbots.

" Destroy them! " Zach screamed as he instructed all the tigers inside to pounce at the team. One of the tigers stopped and a bright light flooded the room and there I saw Kami! But she was bigger and her stripes were bright blue like her eyes, she glowed bright white. Her roar stunned all of the tigers. She then went to the evil inventor and roared loudly, it shook the entire Tortuga. All the tiger armor turned to dust. Zach as usual screamed and ran off into his plane, his Zachbots dropping me to the floor. Flying into the sky he was, until he finally vanished from sight. Kami finally approached Martin and a tear fell from her eye. Then a flash once again flooded the room and it was moments before everyone awoke. Including me.

We then saw Kami laying on the floor and panting heavily. While Martin looked at himself to find all his wounds fade before his very eyes. We all came to Kami and Aviva was trying to help her. " Poor thing, must of tired herself out, I don't understand how she could of become that, that, " she stumbled on her last word. " Savior, " said Martin. " Your healed! " yelled Aviva in surprise, turning around. When she did Kami gave me a wink. I smiled.

 **moments later...**

Kami was up again and when we were alone I asked, " How did you- " but interrupted. "Shh..." she whispered, holding a pearly rainbow colored, wormy creature on her paw. " What is it? " I asked. " A dream worm... " Kami whispered.

* * *

 _ **Lulu: Yeah it is short but you better be happy I made another chapter or I might not make another today.**_

 _ **Lulu: Yeah, I am gonna make up for all that delay because I think I will be nice anyway and make another :3**_


	13. Busted

~~~C.P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~

" A dream what? " I said, confused. " A dream worm. It is your ticket out of your form. " Kami answered. I was in full attention. " It will bite you then morph you into what you desire to find but can also make you unleash your inner power for only a limited time by holding the dream worm. " she said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. " How do you change back when it when it morphs you, " I asked. She replied, " You need to drink a drop of the nest's honey. " I was confused, why would worms make honey? " Honey?! " I exclaimed. She face palmed her face. " Oh yeah, must be a magic creature I get it. " I sighed. " All we need to do is follow it back to the nest.

" Done! " Aviva cried, triumphantly. All eyes turned to her. " I made a collar that than translate what animals say! " she cried, excitedly. " Let's try it! " said Martin who was more than impatient. " I guess I can pause the repair on the front door for a while... " sighed Koki, still smiling about the invention. Everyone was gathered around, me and Kami walked to them. A collar was placed around Kami. " Can you understand me? " she said, she did grunt but the machine scanned it and translated to what she actually said. " Yeah we do! " yelled Martin, with excitement traveling to his feet as they were running on the spot so fast I might go dizzy. " It works! " Aviva screamed. Both of us closed our ears. " Not so loud! " Kami stated. " Oops sorry! " Aviva apologized.

" Well now that you can understand me, the plan is that we follow this worm creature it will lead us to the cure of Chris's problem. " Kami explained as she let out the worm creature. The team just looked at it with fascination. " Beautiful isn't it? Well not that much if you let it _bite you_. " she said as she turned to Martin who was tickling the worm's back. " It will make you morph into any animal or creature you desire to find, and species at random." he stopped and backed up. All of them were confused. Then they nodded. " Well with me they can do something special if you hold one but only for a limited time. Anyway we shall track the nest, get all the equipment you need. The Queen will be mad if you take the Honey, which is the cure, do not question me about it. " Just as Aviva was going to ask.

 _ **one hour later...**_

~~~Third Person~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was ready to go. " By the way what is your name? " Martin asked. " Kami, " the tiger replied. The team followed the worm into a huge cave that glowed in all sorts of colors. Koki held up her creature pod and noticed that the cave was not on any maps. " Whoa look at all the crystals! " said Aviva, who was admiring the beautiful gems in the rock. " Whoa... " whispered Koki. They finally reached a huge twig sphere. " Just like in the legend... " Whispered Kami. Martin raised his finger and opened his mouth to speak. " Don't ask, " she said just before he had the chance to speak. " This is why I told you to wear protection, " Kami stated when they all came inside and stared in awe.

The nest was a really big hollow sphere with a really big core that looked like it was on fire, which was also hollow. There was a sleeping, giant worm that looked armored and was a brighter, more saturated than the rest of the worms. There were octagon shapes honey combs that covered half of the nest walls, the rest were shelves that contained, food and, eggs? The eggs glowed and changed color inside. The worms were every where on some sort of pillars where they were building some sort of bed station.

" Got the jar Jimmy? " asked Koki. " Yeah, this place looks like some boss lair in some crazy 3D video game, " he said, still mesmerized by the sight. He passed the jar to Koki and Koki started to take some honey from a honey comb. Then the queen's eyes opened to see them taking her honey.

* * *

 ** _Lulu: Oh no they have gotten themselves in trouble this time! Sorry but I will leave the next chapter for tomorrow, I'm feeling evil today..._**

 ** _Kami: How dare you!_**

 ** _Lulu: So what? I made 3 damn chapters in just over an hour, YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY! :C_**

 ** _Kami: I am but I hate cliff hangers! Please favorite if you hate cliff hangers but like speedy chapters!_**

 ** _Lulu: K. Anyway See you folks tomorrow!_**

 ** _Lulu: *yawn* Looks like another five hours of sleep today... *looks at watch* Maybe four..._**


	14. Exposing the Secret

_**Lulu: Sorry for taking longer than expected... My mother thought it was ok to stay for the ENTIRE day instead of two hours :C So ended up writing this as fast as I could last night but needed to be finished this morning so I guess It is finally done and some secrets should be revealed in this chapter of Wild World**_

* * *

" Stand still and no sounds..." whispered Kami, who stood in a defensive position. The big worm came down and slivered like a snake to the six intruders. Jimmy felt like something was crawling on his shoe, in fact something was. A dream worm crawled across his shoe, biting the laces and such. He then screamed in terror and kicked it off. By doing this the queen opened it's mouth, exposing razor teeth, a bit like angler fish teeth. It let out an screech, one that you would hear from a monster in a movie. It charged forwards, everyone was panicking and Chris had leaped into Martin arms, while Jimmy on the other hand, was in Koki's arms. There was screaming so loud, it stunned every single dream worm, except the queen. Then it sniffed Kami and began to back up. " Wait what? " questioned Kami, as she was as confused as everyone else. " Ahh, you must be the daughter of Snow Crystal... " The beast spoke. Everyone else was too speechless to talk. " Yes I am, but how do you know my mother's name? And how can you recognize me? " Kami asked. " Snow Crystal is my friend who had saved me long ago, and I can recognize you smell because you smell like your mother... I have a question to ask as well... " The beast answered. Kami stood there for a minute unresponsive.

*Flashback*

"Mother, mother!" said Kami. " Yes? " Snow Crystal asked. " Tell me the dream worm story again! " she pleaded. " Ok ok, " the tiger said. " Once upon a time, A brave tiger found a mysterious cave and dared to enter it. She then found a nest, the nest of the dream worms. The queen rose from her slumber and came to meet the tiger. The tiger then introduced herself and after that they became friends, both sharing secrets and the dangers of their separate worlds... One night the tiger came to the nest to find that the queen was no where. So when she left, she found the queen in a net and a bunch of humans poking her with sharp pieces of metal. The tiger needed to rescue her and battled off the humans, leaving her injured. She managed to save the queen. The queen was grateful and the brave tiger was promoted a legendary warrior in the Dream worm world. The end! " Her cub was in the clouds of her thoughts. ' A dream worm world... ' she thought. I wonder if I could meet the queen. " Kami? " said a familiar voice.

" KAMI! " it yelled.

*end of flashback*

" Kami, are you ok? " said Chris, shaking her. " Yeah, yeah I'm fine. " Kami replied in an uneasy voice. She then turned to the queen dream worm, just as the queen spoke. " Tell me, where is your mother? ... " she began. " Well, well... " Kami started, a tear ran down her furry cheek as she was reminded of what horrors she had been through. " S-s-she... is... dead... " Kami said, trying not to burst into tears but still managed to keep her position. Chris came to comfort her. The others felt sad too on hearing this. The queen shook her head, trying to not believe what she was hearing. " No.. this.. this can't be! How could she of died? She can't of! " the queen protested. " How? " she asked, in a tone of disbelief. " Poachers... " Kami replied. " The dang creatures... wait what are they behind you? " The queen asked. " Oh just humans, they are not like the ones who ruined my life... they are more like a family; the complete opposite of what I have experienced, " Kami said, a little cheerful. " I guess so, they don't seem to be attacking. But why are they here and also another question, why the contraption? " the queen said, curiously. **_( Lulu: I have no idea why the queen is asking so many questions. )_** " Well for the second question, it is so they can understand me. For the first question... one of them was bitten by you guys and now he is the wrong form. We need a tiny bit of honey to change him back. " Kami explained. Th queen just stayed still. " Well in that case, I allow you but I shall change him back personally. Thanks for your honesty Kami. I shall grant you a wish and a gift in return. I barely ever get visitors down here." she finally said.

~~~K.P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't know what to say... thank you! " I said, gratefully. " Take as long as you like, " the queen mentioned. I went to think again. I have always been wanted for who I am... One person has appreciated on who I am. Chris did, I want to join him and his crew and do it for the sake of the animals in need...yeah...I think I will go with that, wait what animal is he again? Oh yeah! then I finally answered. " The ability to become human. " I said. The team gasped, as I saw the queen a little confused. " Are you out of your mind?! " Chris yelled, into my ear. " Yeah, I want to because, I want to join you and make sure animals don't go through what I have, " I replied back. Chris just stood back a little shocked on what I was hearing, you should of seen his face. " Alright I'll grant that wish, " the queen finally spoke after a minute of silence. " I have to say though, I have never transformed anything other than a human, so I don't know if it will fully work. " She then faced everyone.

" I want to give all of you these gems. To activate them, close your eyes and think hard about them, it will unleash your full power. I have to warn you, they will use up most of your energy, so use them wisely. " said the queen, who was still kind of surprised of my wish.

She then dropped 6 necklaces with different color gems. Blue, Green, Violet, White, Orange and Yellow. " Wow thanks, " I, said, pretty amazed and grateful. I picked up the White gem necklace. " Now everyone must stand back.. " the queen ordered. A flash of white light filled the nest and I fell to the floor and blacked out. I woke up to look at my paws. They were not exactly paws anymore, I guess the queen was right saying that I hadn't fully transformed. Voices boomed in my ears. I looked and saw a hand help me up. I looked up and saw Chris, but he was different as well.

He had brown hair and matching eyes. Torn green clothing and khaki shorts. His boots looked like they were made for hiking and he had a spiky hair cut. I tried to stand but stoppled over. I was no where near ready for this two-legged walking. I finally got my eye sight and hearing back to normal and made out. " Kami, are you ok? " from Chris. " Yeah, " I answered. " Just a little shaken up. "

We all left the nest and saying goodbye and we were on our way back to the Tortuga. " Oh by the way Kami you should look in a mirror, have you seen yourself? " Martin asked. I said no but I would be happy to know what I looked like.

two extremely long hours later...

We then at last arrived and I went straight to look in a mirror. I was surprised at what I saw. The sun was setting at the time but I could still see myself.

I had White hair which faded to pastel blue at the tip. I had my usual crystal blue eyes and had tan skin. Weirdly I still had my tiger ears and tail. My hair was silky to touch and bushy, it reached half way down my back.

" Well I'm finally back to normal, and changed in new clothes, " said Chris as he came out of the automatic door, dusting his shoulders. " Kami, I think the Queen dream worm was right, it wasn't an entire... " he continued but was interrupted by me. " I know, I saw that through the mirror. I don't think I need that invention anymore, " taking the machine off my neck then placing it somewhere on a desk. " Yeah, " he replied. Suddenly Martin came rushing through the door and on top of Chris, " Hey do you think we can go swimming in the lake before the moon rises? " he pleaded. " Hey no, you always beat me! " Chris exclaimed, pushing his brother off him. " I can try, " I said, I was ready for mischief with a big grin on my face.

Me and Martin were swimming in the lake, almost neck and neck. Chris was bouncing around cheering us on. Martin was almost there to the finish. I went full throttle, over taking him and reached the end first. " Aw no fair, two out of three? " Martin said a little surprised. I was laughing heavily as I said, " No I did it fair and square! But I guess we can do it again. "

" Guys! The moon is up! I think we should go back and get some rest, " Chris said. " Yeah, we should, it has been a real weird but exciting day, " I said, agreeing with him. " Race ya, " Martin teased as he was swimming across. " Oh your on! " I said, catching up quickly. Chris was chuckling as I splashed a bit of water into his mouth by accident. " Hey no fair! " he whined. " Sorry! " I chuckled, it was hard without a straight face because he had a fish on his head.

Me and Chris burst into laughter when a frog hopped onto his shoulder. Even more when a bird caught the fish on Martin's head. " What is so funny? " Martin asked. " You- you had a fish on your head! " Chris began. " And a-a-a frog on your shoulder! " I laughed. Then Chris finished. " An osprey took the fish off your head! " We were all laughing when we finally reached the Tortuga. An unexpected surprise was there when the automatic doors swung open...

* * *

 _ **DUN DUN DUN!**_

 ** _Lulu: Well, that's another chapter done_**

 ** _Chris: Your not done! You need to finish that surprise!_**

 ** _Martin: Yeah!_**

 ** _Kami: This Chapter was mostly about me! I'm so happy!_**

 ** _Lulu: Well you are my O.C and also no one knows a lot about you, except me!  
_**

 ** _Lulu: And no I am not doing the surprise in this chapter because it is a cliff hanger!_**

 ** _Chris: Why the cliff hangers?_**

 ** _Lulu: Because it adds suspense!_**

 ** _Martin: But I hate suspense!_**

 ** _Lulu: *face palm* (what am I gonna do with these guys... )_**

* * *

._.


	15. Peaceful in Power

" SUPRISE! " Jimmy, Koki and Aviva cried. I almost toppled over. " Whoa guys whats this all about?! " I asked, smiling because it was quite an impressive shock. " Your now a member of the Wild Kratts team! " Aviva congradulated. " Whoopti doo. " Koki said in her usual sarcastic voice. " Koki thats not how you celebrate! " Martin cheered. He started to dance funny. Everyone was laughing. " Wow guys! You did this, for me? " I questioned. " Well I didn't know! " Chris stated. " I baked Brownies! " tempted Jimmy as he held a plate with a stack full of Brownies. Everyone was racing to Jimmy but as usual I was clueless. " Try one Kami! " Jimmy pleaded. " Ok, ok, " I said. I bit into one and in fact, it tasted delicious. I didn't know that humans can create marvelous foods, with other ones. " This is fantastic, thank you! " I said. " Jimmy your a great cook, " Koki said truthfully. We all danced and ate and laughed all through the night.

The morning came profusely and Martin was up and about looking for creatures. I was also awake watching him. I looked at a clock and it was practically, 5:43 in the morning. " How can you be awake at this hour? We just had a mega party last night! " I exclaimed. " How are _YOU_ awake at this time? " he asked. I paused. Then I remembered, this was the perfect way to troll him... " Tiger instinct, and you? " I answered. He also stopped to think. " Hmm, I have no idea. You got me there, " Martin answered. Troll successful.

 _ **Lulu: Lahlahlahhhhhhhhhh lalalaaaaahh lalalalalala lalalalaaaaaeeeeeeeeee...( troll song)**_

 _ **Kami: Ahem.**_

 _ **Lulu: Oops sorry.**_

Aviva came to join the conversation. " How are you this morning? " she asked. " I'm good Aviva, " I answered. I then thought about yesterday. The gems, me transforming, us solving the final problem. " Aviva can we do a few tests? " I asked. " On what? " she questioned. " The gems and about me transforming, can I change back and forth? " I told her. " Lets see..." Try hard to think about it, let see if that works.. test 1 will begin now, " Aviva explained. I tried, to tense up , nothing...

 _ **one hour later...**_

" Try 34, " Aviva instructed me. She sounded a little annoyed. I tensed up again and thought hard. Then I thought of my memories as a tiger, a white glow shone from my chest and next thing you know, I'm a tiger. One thing I didn't notice for the entire hour was the Kratt bros watching us the whole time, eating chocolate and popcorn. Why! :C . " Yes! " Aviva cried. " The fact that the images you recognized as that form, made a reaction in your D.N.A concluding transformation! "

" English please? " The Kratts asked. Aviva huffed. " When she thought of her memories as a tiger, her D.N.A switched from human to tiger. " The Kratts looked at each other, " Ohhhhh..." I changed back. Nice! " Guys shall we use the gems? " I asked. " Yeah! Totally! " They all did and changed into their super power. They played happily ever after, as the sun was finally in the sky. They knew, no trouble was going to disturb them in a long time...

* * *

 _ **There is no more to add, and that is why it is short however this has been a fantastic story and I enjoyed it. Thanks for all your support but this is not the last of me. A new story will be born. I hope you have enjoyed and Kami WILL be back! I will ( because I am one of the nicest people on the planet ) I will set a trailer for the second story here! Oh BTW it is just random stuff in the second story ( that shall be revealed at some point)**_

* * *

On August 19th... (lol like a trailer you find on a ad what was I thinking? )

They, will be back...

For another adventure of a life time...

" What is this? " Chris said as he touched a piece of rock, with chiseled drawing on them.

The ones who were once gone for billions of years...

" Chris look up... " Martin said a little nervously.

are **_BACK._**

A roar comes from the thick woods.

" Run! " He cried, swiftly sprinting across the plains.

* STOMP *

 ** _DINOVERSE_**

 ** _coming this August..._**


End file.
